timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2013 (Facebook)
A very busy start to 2013 for Timbox. Highlights of this month include the release of Rude Removal, Dee Dee answering Timbox on Tumblr, and several rants about the various production aspects of Dexter's Odyssey. 1st - 5:44pm And of course, here is Teacup Ballerina (of Tumblr)'s response to Aku's 'roar', to say the least... 1st - 5:45pm *Timbox uploads Samurai, Samurai, Why Won't You...(ROAR!!!) to Facebook* 1st - 9:46pm Here's the actual YouTube link in case you wanna hear Aku go ROAR! *Timbox posts a link to the YouTube upload of the same video* 2nd - 5:23pm Sorry I have to repeat myself but: One of my wishes to come true is that for a definitive special edition box set release of the whole, entire complete series of the 1990’s kids cartoon Dexter’s Laboratory on DVD, Blu-Ray, or both DVD and Blu-Ray or any future home video format, done at the highest level, with the BluRay versions containing newly restored and remastered 1080p HD video transfers of everything in the orignal series run of Dexter’s Lab from the very first pilot episodes up to Last But Not Beast and Ego Trip (except for the last 2 seasons of Dexter’s Lab which will most likely get 1080p HD transfers taken directly from the digital source), maximum bit-rate encoding and, in addition to the original 2.0 stereo broadcast audio mixes, all new 7.1 DTS-HD Master Audio (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround sound for the DVD versions) for the best and highest quality A/V presentation plus a whole lot of extensive supplemental extra bonus features (including materials not yet seen before) as well as being aimed not just at Dexter’s Lab and/or Cartoon Network fans, but even the collector, especially in ways that previous home video releases of even Cartoon Network’s classic shows never were… But… The original series run of Dexter’s Laboratory from the very first pilot episodes up to Last but not Beast and Ego Trip (and including the Ego Trip movie) might also undergo a massive restoration process in order for Dexter’s Laboratory to be fit for a high definition BluRay presentation, since the 1995-1998 seasons of Dexter’s Lab and the Ego Trip TV special were shot on film but edited on videotape(?) and in order to restore AND preserve the original series run of Dexter’s Laboratory from the very first pilot episode up to Last But Not Beast and the Ego Trip movie in their original unaltered broadcast forms and in excellent high quality and in 1080p HD, they will need to go back to the original source, and re-edit everything in the original series run of Dexter’s Lab from the very first pilot episode up to Last But Not Beast and Ego Trip together from scratch; for example, the dialogue and voice tracks had to be reinserted and much of the sound effects had to be completely redone to fit the show’s 7.1 DTS-HD MA remixes, etc. And this will mean a lot of time and a lot of money, probably more money than has ever been spent to bring something that is animated, and used to air on TV during the obscure yet simple and happy time before the 9/11 attacks in 2001, and have garnered a small cult following, to home video, had to be spent in order to make such a release happen. 3rd - 1:24pm What's with all the fuss about Peter Jackson's film version of The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien, especially regarding the story expansion? Here's my way to pacify those put off by such: Part of the reason why The Hobbit movie is presented in three parts that Jackson wants to integrated bot just the novel itself, but also about 125 pages of notes Tolkien had written for an expanded novel that was never completed. Another is the expanded three-part film story will allow the filmmakers to tell this 1937 story in a more leisurely pace than in the original children's book. So there! : 'Comment: '''People are going to have to get used to far longer film series than the Hobbit/Lord of the Rings if they are going to be prepared for the epic 12 film Dexter's Odyssey. By the way, will you be utilizing Peter Jackson and James Cameron's 48 frames per second technology in your epic film series Dexter's Odyssey? : '''Timbox: ' Dave, If it's in 3D, yes, and if so, the 2D hand drawn animation will still be done on ones with two synchronized 24fps cameras and in stereo 3D, and even though the 2D animation will still stick to the original character designs from the original series run of Dexter's Lab up to those of the Ego Trip movie as inspiration, Dexter's Odyssey will also contain very complex and detailed hand drawn character animation such as for scenes where a Dexter's Lab cartoon character will be animated by hand to move in three dimensions to contend with the stereo 3D live action elements; that will actually be achieved without the actual use of digitally rendered computer animation. 3rd - 6:26pm For my intended masterpiece, titled either "Dexter's Odyssey" or some other title like "The Princess of Shangara" or whatever, even if I go to great, and sometimes extreme lengths, to reverse the damage wrought by animator Chris Savino's miguided attempt to revive the 1990s kids TV cartoon show "Dexter's Laboratory" between 2001 and 2003, even for me to fully develop my vision for characters fromDexter's Laboratory (primarily those from the older 1995-1998 seasons), what if I will tell my epic dinosaur-infused Dexter's Lab story or movie reboot in a series of twelve epic films that comprises one larger single story telling of a sixteen year-long quest or journey under taken by Dexter, DeeDee, and DeeDee's friends MeeMee and LeeLee (LeeLee of whom is intended by yours truly to be the prominent female character, main female protagonist and/or main central focal point other than Dexter and DeeDee themselves) to destroy the evil Mandark? If so, would I tell my Dexter's Lab tale in a much, much more leisurely pace than what the people behind Dexter's Lab had to tell in a typical 7 or 10-minute Dexter's Lab segment? And would I want to further develop or further flesh out characters (especially the more minor ones, like MeeMee and LeeLee), pause in a place for very long, and work up the drama and the comedy and work into the storyline a whole lot of mythology and science, etc. that I had develop and expand in my notes? If so, what should I do in order to make it work? Should I show Dexter, DeeDee, MeeMee and LeeLee in various different stages of their lives during the sixteen year quest to destroy Mandark (from the children that we all know and love the time they set out on their quest to destroy Mandark, Dexter will be 9 years of age, while Dee Dee and her two friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee will be 12 years of age) to fully grown adults in their 20s [by the time of their final struggle against Mandark and his forces, Dexter will be 25 years of age, and DeeDee, MeeMee and LeeLee will be 28 years of age)? As my story will progress, should I make Dexter and DeeDee's Asian friend LeeLee fall in love as they grow up during the course of the sixteen year journey? 4th - 10:58pm First, I have Young Jack (The Young kid version of Samurai Jack who is considered the Emperor's son) as one of my Tumblr followers... and now... I have Dexter's ditzy and playful older ballerina sister DeeDee following me as my latest Tumblr follower, as Timboxreloaded to be exact... http://ask-deedee.tumblr.com/ 6th - 11:32am Given that it is rare for a movie sequel to top the original movie on all ways and levels, what are some of or if not the best and greatest movie sequels of all time? 7th - 1:00pm Here's the thing, guys. After I get out of college, maybe I might prove myself to the world with something of an epic special effects extravaganza of mine that not only is to be something of an eastern or international, United Nations kind of AVATAR (The James Cameron Movie, of course)--and a 3D behemoth that would make a splash in all corners of the world--but might also mark a true triumphant entry into blockbuster filmmaking for one of the potential countries that might help finance it (like China). It might also be billed as a dinosaur-infused epic romantic action fantasy adventure saga. So, what do you think? 8th - 8:55pm You have to take a stab at this girl tonight: Is this the one who openly called Dexter the Boy Genius “cute”? Again, is she really the one who called Dexter “cute”? 9th - 2:29pm Like I have said many times before, though for Dexter's Odyssey, my multi-film live action/animated dinosaur-infused epic romantic action fantasy adventure reboot of the popular 1990's Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory, I wanted the Dexter's Laboratory cartoon characters (Dexter, DeeDee, MeeMee, LeeLee, and Mandark, for example) to be put in real environments (whether it's live action locations and sets done from a real world practical standpoint, or traditional miniatures, or digital virtual environments sometimes) by a special effects company like Peter Jackson's Weta Digital in New Zealand, and along with real human actors and a fusion of giant mechanical dinosaurs and those created in the computer, to bring the Dexter's Lab cartoon characters themselves to life on the big screen, however, I do not to give the Dexter's Lab characters a CGI makeover like everything else these days. I would rather stick close to the Dexter's Lab characters' original pre-'Ego Trip' Genndy Tartakovsky-involved animation roots. While even The Na'vi of James Cameron's epic 2009 scifi blockbuster AVATAR had come across as digitally rendered CGI animation and, in the case of Avatar's Na'vi and Lord of the Rings' Gollum, brought to life from actors' performances such as those of Sam Worthington and Zoe Saldana, not only would I rather go back to the original pre-"Ego Trip" character designs from the original pre-"Ego Trip" run of Dexter's Lab as inspiration as well as a foundation and a touchstone, but I would also rather stick with the animation technique that works best in bringing the Dexter's Lab characters themselves to life on the big screen in IMAX: traditional 2D hand drawn animation. 9th - 2:38pm If I finally get around making the Dexter's Odyssey Saga or so in the future, I might make the twelve films that will comprise the one larger epic story at a production rate of one movie at a time, so I might start with the first film first. 9th - 2:44pm I want the music score for my multi-film Dexter's Laboratory reboot Dexter's Odyssey to be as epic, cinematic, and ethnic a music score as possible. And even as an epic, cinematic music score that will incorporate traditional symphonic orchestral sounds, electronic musical sounds, and ethnic instrumental and/or vocal musical sounds from all around the world (and that means every culture in Dexter's Odyssey chapter one through chapter twelve should have their own appropriate musical cultural influence and association), even so, and based on what I'm saying, what might the music score for Dexter's Odyssey sound like to you if it does, and what might the music score for Dexter's Odyssey remind you of if it does? 10th - 11:31am I know many people who are concerned about cartoon-based films undergoing the same Hollywood crap that ruins all others. In addition, I know many who complain about some Hollywood studio immediately forcing really stupid ideas onto the production of cartoon-based films like their own Hollywood scriptwriter who would not know or care about what's come before in animated cartoons, celebrity voices, and a probably different animation style (since Hollywood now has a hard-on for computer generated images, or CGI, for short). And so, even for me to do a whole lot of research on my cartoon-based film project like Dexter's Odyssey (which is something of a dinosaur-infused reboot of the popular 1990s Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory and a multi-film epic romantic action fantasy adventure saga), what would benefit cartoon-based films the most? And what will be the solution(s) to Hollywood's recent and ongoing disengagement with animated theatrical and TV cartoons past and present? 11th - 5:03pm Given that Cartoon Network is still disrespecting their older shows like Dexter's Lab, even if I might have to fight a very public battle with Cartoon Network for them to give their older shows the proper respect that they badly deserve, would the Turner Broadcasting and Time Warner entities consider withdrawing from cartoon animation production in the future altogether? And what or who could finally rescue Cartoon Network and finally give their older shows the proper respect they deserve? 11th - 5:56pm A girl, her pet sauropod, and a shrew. The girl is one of DeeDee’s friends, an Asian girl named LeeLee from Dexter’s Lab. Her pet sauropod is a dinosaur called Haplocanthosaurus. And the shrew in question is an elephant shrew. 11th - 10:27pm Well, I was commenting on an article on Cartoon Network's lack of proper respect for their older shows, such as Dexter's Laboratory, where, according to Charles Kenny's reply, I proposed not only a first-class home video release of Dexter's Lab, but also something along the lines of a Criterion Collection of sorts for animation, but he also said I was right that it'll take a whole hell of a lot of time and money to make such a first-class home video release of Dexter's Laboratory a reality, an actuality and a fact. *Attached are a series of four screenshots three making up a lengthy rant from Timbox, and a fourth as a response from someone else The rant images have been compiled into one for this wiki* 11th - 11:05pm Can anyone take a stab at what the Boy Genius is spewing out of his mouth tonight? : 'Comment (16th, 7:34pm): '''I give up...what? : '''Timbox (16th, 7:47pm): '''It's Omlette Du Fromage, sir. 12th - 4:36pm I always want to tell a familiar type of epic romantic action fantasy adventure tale with cartoon characters (mainly those from the popular 1990s Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory) and dinosaurs. In fact, ever since I first conceptualized such an epic movie as far back as 2006 or earlier, I have always dreamed of doing an epic film like this, which takes place in an alternate universe where dinosaurs still roamed the Earth, and cartoon characters share the same lifestyle, civilizations, cultures, neighborhoods, village, the same etc. as real live flesh and blood human beings, and set in a world of great wonder, danger and beauty, played as both a hero's (for Dexter the Boy Genius) as well as a heroine's (for one of his sister DeeDee's friends LeeLee) journey, with some science fiction elements thrown in, with characters and situations borrowed from a huge number of sources, but mainly the 1990s kids cartoon Dexter's Lab, and centering on an East Asian-like female warrior princess (LeeLee, who is also an Asian friend of a stupid, bean-pole, ballet-loving blonde) on a dangerous quest to destroy an ancient evil genius kid sorcerer (Mandark, Dexter's rival neighbor) accompanied by said blonde (Dee Dee, Dexter's sister), a black girl (Mee Mee, Dee Dee's African American friend), and a sometimes loud, little science-loving redhead (Dexter the Boy Genius). 13th - 5:39pm I have to ask you guys a question: Are there anyone else out there who, besides me, are huge fans of Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack and the like? And if so, am I one of those people who are still encouraging other people who express their fandoms for things like Samurai Jack and Dexter's Lab? 14th - 10:55pm And now for screenshots featuring The Birth of Samurai Jack… Right after his dad, The Emperor locks up Aku’s remains in the earth so that his tree-like ‘jailhouse’ could stick out in the midst of the damage that Aku has wrought! From the two-part Emmy Award-winning Samurai Jack episode, Birth of Evil ''*In this post, Timbox included 14 screenshots from the aforementioned Samurai Jack episodes, primarily of baby Jack and his mother* 15th - 6:33pm Hey, Shock Face! 15th - 6:34pm Happy, Happy! 16th - 6:52pm You guys will know that Samurai Jack and Dexter's Lab will always be ingrained in my mind forever...and always will be! 16th - 7:08pm As for Samurai Jack, he's my kind of guy! 17th - 10:39am It's official! Today is Genndy Tartakovsky’s 43rd Birthday on January 17th. Altogether now: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Genndy! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday, Genndy Tartakovsky, my favorite animator in the whole wide world! 17th - 7:37pm 5 or 6 years ago, I wrote this story featuring dinosaurs called "Dinosaurs: An Epic Prehistoric Tale" and it's on DeviantArt if you want to see or read it: http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs27/f/2008/076/6/8/Dinosaurs_by_timbox129.html What's your review for my Dinosaur story? What did it remind you guys of? What did you like about my story and what did you not like about it? What's your favorite scene(s) and/or character(s) in my dinosaur story? Well, what's your thoughts on my dinosaur story? 18th - 10:41am Hey guys! Guess what? Mark these words from Samurai Jack's dad The Emperor when he retells the events of the two-part Emmy Award-winning 2003 Samurai Jack episode Birth of Evil to Young Jack at the beginning of the premiere movie that launched the Samurai Jack Tv show on Cartoon Network on August 10, 2001, in the final month before the tragic 9/11 attacks of 2001 changed everything as rapid as the death, damage and destruction that Aku has wrought in that show. Here it goes: “When the evil shape-shifting wizard Aku arose from the bowels of the Pit of Hate to ravage my homeland, I was a young emperor at the time and was helpless against his powers. But I remembered my grandfather’s grandfather’s story of three monks who were gifted with mystical powers. I rode to the highest peak of the mountainside, where the monks agreed to forge me an enchanted sword with great magic. Armed with the sword and the hope of my people, I plunged it into battle against Aku. His evil was no match for the power of righteousness, and with the sword’s magic, Aku’s demon forces were implanted into the earth, forever petrifying him in the wasteland that he created.” 18th - 12:25pm http://animationanomaly.com/2013/01/11/does-cartoon-network-disrespect-its-old-shows/ This is an outrage. The disrespect for Cartoon Network's old shows must end...once and for all. This is why someday I may well have to fight a long, if very public battle with CN, Turner and Time Warner for proper respect for Cartoon Network's old shows like Dexter's Lab and Samurai Jack. And eventually, I will hopefully win the battle for proper respect for Cartoon Network's old shows. Are you with me? 20th - 12:30am If everyone deserves more creativity from anywhere, especially from television, then, after I get out of college (if I get accepted there), then I might develop an animated cartoon idea of mine called "The Princess of Shangara" which is something like 'a love child of Mulan and Samurai Jack', for television, and even if if it's loosely inspired by The Ballad of Mulan, a traditional Ancient Chinese folk tale and poem which tells of a Chinese girl who dresses as a boy to sign up for the army in an effort to save her elderly father from conscription, eventually becoming a hero, even if it shares a whole lot of things with Samurai Jack (especially the highly stylized outline-free masking-based animation, epic and highly cinematic style and very little dialogue), not only should The Princess of Shangara be a worthy successor to Samurai Jack, but it might hopefully be a good, worthy if action-oriented (and epic and highly cinematic and highly stylized) replacement show for The Simpsons, once it ends its long run on the FOX TV network and once the Fox TV network might start looking for a replacement for the Simpsons when it does ends its long run, and in order for animation to be the driving force for the FOX TV network to be up and running again, they might as well pick up my Princess of Shangara show, hopefully. And hopefully The Princess of Shangara might not only end up as among, or if not the highest-rated show on TV, and not only would it be up there with Samurai Jack as one of the two great action cartoons on TV, but also up there with the Simpsons as among the greatest ever TV shows. : 'Comment: '''Timmy you should apply to Full Sail University, its a great film school : '''Comment: '''Timbox go to Film School : '''Timbox: '''Look, I have heard that there is a film and animation/visual arts school in Maryland at UMBC. I don't need to just go to Full Sail or CalArts yet, I have to deal with UMBC first, if I ever get accepted there. 20th - 12:36am : '''Wall Post: '''Is it me or does Lee-Lee look just like Buttercup? : '''Timbox (8:02am): ' She does look like Buttercup when she looks at the camera, but Dee Dee's Asian Friend Lee Lee had mostly shuoulder-length dark hair that's curved in straight bang's. 20th - 7:25pm What are some of the films and television shows that were made in Maryland? And also, what is the biggest ever film or TV production ever made in Maryland so far? 21st - 8:40pm Dee Dee the Ballerina flips the bird while Dexter the Boy Genius drops his pants down and moons at the camera. : '''Comment: '''Ready for tomorrow timmy? : '''Timbox: '''Yes. 21st - 8:46pm And Dee Dee the Ballerina looks badass! 22nd - 12:43pm Guys, Dexter's sister Dee Dee has just spoken to me. I ask her a question on Tumblr about her two friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee and she responds with this image. Seriously, guys, I love that female cartoon trio even more so than The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) themselves. 24th - 1:54pm If you wanna learn about how my favorite action cartoon of all time, Samurai Jack, is put together, then look no further than this seven minute doc on how Samurai Jack was made: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OO-ZttwP8oc Do you know what they are talking about in those seven minutes and twelve seconds? If so, what have you learn from the following seven minutes and twelve seconds? 26th - 3:41pm To preserve secrecy on a ambitious film project like "Dexter's Odyssey", I might disguise that under the more mysterious, cryptic, and top-secret working title, "Project Timbox129". In fact, I might gather materials that has to do with my subjects (including my framed Dexter's Lab cel of DeeDee, MeeMee and LeeLee) and put in a huge archive box which might be labeled "Project Timbox129", and then I might shop it 'round Hollywood and parts of the entertainment business. But I am sure that the true identity of "Project Timbox129" might be, in fact, something of an ambitious if otherwise mysterious multi-film live action and/or animation hybrid epic involving cartoon characters (possibly those from the 1990's Cartoon Network series, Dexter's Laboratory), dinosaurs, epic battles and other things. 26th - 3:45pm Also, I have a problem regarding the Dexter's Laboratory cartoon characters that I am pondering: Even though they might mainly be put in real environments, how would I bring a loud, little science-loving redhead, a stupid, bean-pole ballet-loving blonde and her cloney Asian and Black friends properly on the big screen in IMAX, and if so, what will be the animation techinque that works best in bringing such characters themselves to life on the big screen in IMAX? 26th - 8:29pm Given that Samurai Jack is my all time favorite action cartoon, can you tell me the reasons why Samurai Jack (himself) is still my kind of guy? 29th - 7:54pm Um, is good animation, and especially Cartoon Network, at a bad place right now? Could Turner Broadcasting and Time Warner consider withdrawing from animation altogether? If so, who or what could finally save or resurrect Cartoon Network, traditional hand﻿ drawn animation and especially good, complex, thoughtful, ambitious creator-driven animation from utter destruction? 30th - 9:48am Hey guys! On March 2nd, 2013, I will be going to New York City with my mom and my aunt, on a bus, and I know why? That fateful day will be the 80th anniversary of the original King Kong's premiere at Radio City Music Hall on March 2nd, 1933. : '''Timbox (9:50am): '''I might also visit the very grounds in NYC where King Kong goes on a rampage in the 1933 film and especially the Empire State Building where Kong met his tagic last stand. 31st - 9:00pm Dee Dee stares at the television set's strange going-ons... 31st - 9:00pm Then Dee Dee proceeds to howl and scream to serenade the TV! Category:Facebook Category:2013